


Cherry Blossoms

by mimihaebinakgae



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimihaebinakgae/pseuds/mimihaebinakgae
Summary: HanaMi fanfic collectionI am in NEED of more HanaMi fanfic. :((((This work's gonna serve as some sort of archive for all of my HanaMi fanfics from now on. Works included mostly would be oneshots, two shots or some short multi-chaps.





	1. Rain

_“Life is both sad and solemn. We are led into a wonderful world, we meet one another here, greet each other---and wander together for a brief moment. Then we lose each other and disappear as suddenly and unreasonably as we arrived.”_  
― Jostein Gaarder, Sophie's World  
  
  
  
_You wonder how you’ve become this miserable, pathetic, bitter human being as you close your eyes and let the rain soak you through your clothes, the cold seeping to your bones and penetrating your skin. It’s nice, being in the rain like this. You like the rain – love it even – because it somehow reminds you of fresh starts and new beginnings. You’ve always likened the rain to a shower that somehow washes away all of the bad things in your life. You realize now how foolish and childish this sort of thinking is. The rain washes away nothing – not your mistakes, not your regrets, not your fears, and definitely not your pain._  
  
A wry smile paints your lips as you face upwards, letting the downpour wash over your face and take with them the salty tears that continuously leak from your eyes. You let the rain beat down on your skin as the images of raven hair, red lips and dark eyes flash through your mind. It hurts, your heart, as it still beats steadily inside your chest and you wonder, just like you always do, how you can still be living when all you feel is dead inside.  
  
  
  


The empty gray streets, it’s so empty   
Feeling blue, I opened the glass window  
Rain drops fall onto my hands  
The longing starts to well up and flow in my heart  
  
I miss you for some reason tonight  
Tears rise up  
Inside my rising heart 

  
  
It’s almost midnight but you’re still outside, wandering, wondering how your life turned out like this. You’ve always liked taking leisurely strolls whenever you can’t sleep and just want to think peacefully. It’s the same case for tonight, except you can’t shake off this feeling of longing and despair that you’re usually good at ignoring. So, it pisses you off. You aren’t the depressing, sad type – that’s more Nayoung, really. Not you. Never you. Well, maybe until recently.  
  
A deprecating laugh slips past your lips when you feel small droplets of rain fall against your skin. Great. Just great. It just had to rain when you’re already feeling this way. And now you can’t help but feel even worse because it’s times like this one, when it’s raining, that the feeling of constant longing in your chest intensifies. You grit your teeth as you will yourself to stop feeling, stop thinking, stop **_hurting_** , just standing there and letting the rain fall harder. It doesn’t even take long before the drizzle turns into a downpour.  
  
You wonder how you’ve become this miserable, pathetic, bitter human being as you close your eyes and let the rain soak you through your clothes, the cold seeping to your bones and penetrating your skin. It’s nice, being in the rain like this. You like the rain – love it even – because it somehow reminds you of fresh starts and new beginnings. You’ve always likened the rain to a shower that somehow washes away all of the bad things in your life. You realize now how foolish and childish this sort of thinking is. The rain washes away nothing – not your mistakes, not your regrets, not your fears, and definitely not your pain.  
  
A wry smile paints your lips as you face upwards, letting the downpour wash over your face and take with them the salty tears that continuously leak from your eyes. You let the rain beat down on your skin as the images of raven hair, red lips and dark eyes flash through your mind. It hurts, your heart, as it still beats steadily inside your chest and you wonder, just like you always do, how you can still be living when all you feel is dead inside.  
  
  
  


When it rains, the memories fall down and the pain spreads   
I look at you that starts pouring out  
Then I freeze in the times that are so clear, as I am wet with the memories  
Then I draw out the beautiful you in the rain  
  
The long and dazzling season  
Will it fade away and stain inside the photo album? 

  
  
An anguished cry escapes your lips as you let your body fall down on your couch, too deep in your agony to pay mind to the fact that the water from your clothes is now soaking the cushions too. You’re being assaulted by memories that beautiful yet fatal in their beauty. You’ve spent so long trying to forget and just erase all of them from your memory but every attempt is futile because you know deep down in your heart that you’d never love anyone else as much as you loved – LOVE – **_her_**.  
  
_“Why do you always get soaked when it’s raining? I swear I make sure that you’re always bringing your umbrella with you but this happens all the time. You’re gonna end up getting sick again.”_

_You know it isn’t right to laugh – even though it’s just a slight chuckle – because it’ll just irk her more, but you just can’t help it. She’s just so, so adorable with her worried face and furrowed brows and pouty lips and – okay, abort! Abort! She’s mad right now. Play nice – and don’t forget to act cute, she can’t resist you when you’re being cute. So you give her the best puppy eyes you could muster. She crosses her arms over her chest as she huffs, annoyed._

_“Yah! Jung Mimi! This is no laughing matter! You might seriously get sick! Why do you always have to make me worry?”_

_Okay, now she’s sad. Sighing, you gently pry the towel that she’s using to dry your hair and drape it over your shoulders as you take her hands in yours. You get lost in thought for a while as you admired how your hands just fit perfectly with each other and a small, unconscious smile breaks out on your lips as you continue to stare. You were only broken from your mindless admiration when she pulls her hands back, but only so she could cup your face in them._

_“Let’s go get you showered so you won’t get sick, alright?” she asks, voice soft as she stares at your eyes tenderly, lovingly, and you felt your heart skip a beat inside your chest._

_“Will you be joining me?”_

_“No.”_

_“B-But –”_

_“No buts. Consider this as punishment for always playing in the rain. Go shower quickly so we can have a movie marathon while eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate on the couch.”_

_“Will there be cuddling?”_

_“Do you really have to ask? Of course there is. Now, go shower while I prepare the cookies and hot chocolate.”_

_You didn’t have to be told twice._  
  
It’s unfair, you can’t help but think, when it was her who made all these promises of always being together and loving each other until the day your hearts stop beating but she was also the one to leave first. It was her who left you all alone, broken and hurting and just desperate for her to come back to you. You're’ still a mess until now, but atleast you don’t cry at the mere mention of her name anymore. It’s been months but still, it’s an improvement to account for, right? Another anguished cry comes from you when the memory of that night hits you in crystal clear vision like it happened just yesterday.  
  
_“W-what did you say?”_

_You can hear the disbelief in your voice when you spoke, and you’re honestly surprised that you haven’t started sobbing yet. But maybe that’s because you’re still shaken to the core by what she asked of you. She sighs, and your gaze flickers to her eyes – guarded, not betraying a single slither of emotion – and a chill runs down your spine as your heart drops._

_You look her in the eyes, begging and pleading for her to take back what she said and claim it as a joke – a very, very bad joke – because you’d take that any day over her being serious about this. You can feel your whole body shake as pain and heartbreak overwhelm your entire being. You refuse to believe that this is happening. You can’t let this happen. You just can’t._

_“I said, let’s break up.”_

_There. With just three words, she was able to kill you deep inside. Your tears finally flow from your eyes and you bow your head, using your eyes to cover your face from her sight. You just can’t let her see you like this. So, you silently cry because that’s all you can do now. She’s already sure of what she wants, and what she wants is to be free from you. And you can’t do anything but give her what she wants because you promised her and yourself that you’d fulfill all of her wishes to the best of your abilities. Even though at the expense of your own happiness because that’s just how much you love her._

_“Can you atleast tell me why?” you ask once you’ve calmed down. Your voice is still thick with tears but you’re tired of crying now. You still refuse to look her in the eyes though, afraid of what you’d see in them._

_“ . . . I fell inlove with someone else.”_  
  
  
That was the last day you saw her, and the last night you’ve spent with her. The sun hasn’t even risen the morning after but you were already on the road, destination as far away from her as possible. If freedom is what she wants, then freedom is what you’re going to give her.  
  
  
  


__The night is growing deeper  
Promises that I can’t forget  
Your warm embrace, goodbye  
  
In the black and white world, you were the one ray of light  
(Rain) Be the rain and come to me, brightly shine on my soul  
Your soft whispers under the umbrella  
It spreads in a corner of my heart, I can hear you  
The sound of the rain sounds peaceful, as if it’s asking me how my day was  
In the raindrops of you, colored with the faraway memories

  
  
  
It’s another rainy day and you’re getting bombarded with memories that are better left forgotten. You move about robotically, taking a warm shower once you’ve finally calmed down and preparing a plate of cookies and two mugs of steaming hot chocolate which you bring to the living room. You turn on the TV and look for good movies to watch as you snuggle into the blanket you’ve taken from your room – it still has the faint scent of strawberries and vanilla and something uniquely her and a tear rolls down your cheek as you bite down on a cookie, unfocused eyes trained on the television as you remember cold days spent inside and just cuddling under the thick blankets.  
  
Something shiny on top of the coffee table catches your eyes so you lean over and reach for the object. It’s a heart-shaped locket and more tears flow from your eyes once you recognize it. This was the last gift you received from her – she gave it to you last year on your birthday. You open the locket and your heart instantly shatters at the sight. You’ve seen it more than enough already in the past, but still seeing it is enough to break you apart.  
  
_Hana + Mimi_  
Mimi + Hana  
  
You clutch the locket tightly in your hands as you now sob quietly, hot chocolate and cookies and the movie long forgotten. It’s another rainy night. It’s another night spent alone.  
  
  
  



	2. Ours

Jung Mimi is annoying.  
  
She’s an immature, playful asshole who finds enjoyment in pestering and teasing her younger friends. She tends to cause trouble most of the time, leaving her friends to deal with the aftermath all the damn time. She’s irritating, infuriating and damn annoying yet endearing and irresistible at the same time. And whenever she’s on her playful moods, teasing and making fun of them, her friends could do nothing but let her. She is the oldest in their group after all.  
  
Nayoung is the victim of her playful outbursts most of the time, what with the younger woman being a damn pushover and all. Mimi knows not to take things further than playful teasing though, and she enjoys the moments when Nayoung does retaliate, although very, very rare in occurrence. Besides, it isn’t only her who likes to tease Nayoung in the group. Even the kids join in on the teasing sometimes. But if there is one thing Mimi could be blamed for, it is instigating teasing Nayoung. Even Sejeong, Nayoung’s best friend and girlfriend, likes to tease her as much as Mimi does.  
  
Mimi’s favorite to tease would be the kids though. When Mimi teases Nayoung, her reactions are always so damn hilarious that Mimi couldn’t help herself. Hyeyeon and Mina, on the other hand, react so, so adorably that it actually makes Mimi /secretly/ melt into a puddle of mush. It may not seem like it because she loves to badger them, but Mimi has a soft spot for the two youngest kids in their group.  
  
“You know, one of these days, one of the kids might actually punch you in the face.”  
  
Mimi’s brows furrow as she sits back on Bora’s thighs, fixing the woman lying beneath her a quizzical look. She looked so adorable being confused like that that Bora couldn’t help the small smile that broke out on her lips. She snakes her hands along Mimi’s thighs, which were on either side of her waist, and rests them on Mimi’s waist.  
  
“You’re always teasing them and pulling at their legs. I’m surprised their patience hasn’t run thin all throughout the years of us all being friends. But, we never know. One of them might snap soon. My bet’s either on Sojin or Hyeyeon.”  
  
Mimi snorts at this, and she rolls her eyes for good measure. While she thinks that what Bora said is true, she doesn’t want to give the other woman the satisfaction of knowing she’s right and be all smug about it. So, with a smirk, Mimi leans down with her face a mere inches away from Bora’s and with a whisper of ‘oh yeah?’ falling from her lips. Their noses are almost touching and Bora could feel Mimi’s warm breath against her lips. Bora swallows the lump that suddenly lodged her throat, feeling the temperature in the room rise once more when she feels Mimi’s warm, bare skin against her own.  
  
“It’s fun to tease them though,” Mimi husks against Bora’s ear, nuzzling the side of Bora’s head with her nose. A soft whimper escapes Bora’s lips when she feels a hand land on her waist, slowly and teasingly moving further south.  
  
Bora’s whimpers turn into quiet moans when Mimi’s lips travel a bit south to settle on her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin below her jaw – one of her weak spots.  
  
“But, it isn’t as fun as teasing you, Love.”  
  


OOOOO

  
  
Bora is not, by any chance, an insecure person. Sure, it bothers her a bit sometimes that Mimi doesn’t like letting other people know about their relationship, but she understands that her girlfriend is a very private person. Their families and friends know, so Bora thinks that’s enough. But there are times when she tends to overthink things and she wonders, if there is a probability, that the reason Mimi doesn’t like telling people that they are together might be because she’s ashamed of their relationship.  
  
Bora doesn’t like entertaining that thought, but she can’t help it sometimes. Especially when she sees her girlfriend being surrounded or tailed by avid admirers. Despite being dubbed as “Satan’s Spawn”, Mimi’s quite popular at their campus and has a handful of admirers desperate for her attention. Bora understands though, because it is hard to not fall for Mimi. She’s beautiful, smart, talented and kind. And she has this smile that could light up an entire room. So yeah, Bora understands why there are many people vying for Mimi’s affection. But it doesn’t mean she’s okay with it all. Bora feels a frown pulling at her lips at the thought.  
  
She’s broken from her thoughts when she feels hands cupping her cheeks and deft fingers gently smoothening the crease of her brows. Mimi’s looking down at her, eyes filled with concern as she continued to massage her creased brows. Bora leans into the touch, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Mimi’s waist, who is sitting on her lap facing her while she sits on the couch. It’s their day off from work, and they have decided to just spend it inside their apartment to relax and catch up after both being busy the past week.  
  
“Something seems to be troubling you. Talk to me?” Mimi whispers softly, fingers now softly caressing Bora’s cheek.  
  
A smile breaks out on Bora’s lips at the worry she hears in Mimi’s voice. While majority of the public know the annoyingly endearing side of Jung Mimi, this side – the serious and caring and mature side – only ever comes out whenever she’s with Bora. It might be hard to believe, but beneath the Mimi’s playfulness and shrewdness lies a sensitive, mature woman who puts her loved ones’ happiness well before her own. It’s the side of Mimi that never failed to make Bora swoon.  
  
“Nothing important,” was Bora’s curt reply, opening her eyes to look Mimi in the eyes. She’s being silly and she doesn’t want to burden Mimi with her petty worries.  
  
It’s Mimi’s turn to frown, not the least bit convinced by her girlfriend’s response. She gently grabs Bora’s chin, lifting gently before leaning forward to kiss Bora’s lips firmly. Bora’s eyes close of their own accord, letting the feel of Mimi’s soft lips against her own distract her from her troubling thoughts. A sense of calm and peace washes over Bora as she moves her lips against Mimi’s in a lazy kiss. Mimi’s kisses have always had that effect on her.  
  
When they pull back, Bora sees Mimi’s lips curled up in an adoring smile while she looked at her. Bora loops an arm around Mimi’s neck and she pulls a bit so that their foreheads are resting against each other. With a sigh, Bora then reaches for Mimi’s hands and intertwines their fingers together. She lifts one of their intertwined hands up to her lips and places a chaste kiss on the back of Mimi’s hand. She closes her eyes again, trying to gather enough courage to say what’s been bothering her out loud.  
  
“I . . . I was just wondering why you don’t like putting our relationship out in the open.”  
  
Bora feels Mimi pull back, but she refuses to open her eyes to see Mimi’s expression at the moment. It was quiet for a while, neither of them saying a word, and Bora’s heart thumps wildly against her ribs in anxiousness. The she feels Mimi’s lips against her forehead, then against her eyelids, and then against her cheeks, before landing on her lips again. Bora still refuses to open her eyes. She hears Mimi sigh.  
  
“How long has this thought been bothering you?” Mimi asks.  
  
“A while. It’s not that I’m not happy with our current arrangement. I just can’t help wondering sometimes . . .”  
  
“It’s because I’m selfish.”  
  
Bora’s eyes finally open at Mimi’s answer. She looks at her girlfriend with furrowed brows and pouty lips. She doesn’t really understand what Mimi meant with her response.  
  
“People can be really nosy sometimes, Love, sticking their noses in things that doesn’t concern them in the least bit. What you and I have . . . This . . . Us . . . It’s very special to me. I would let the whole universe know how much I love you should you wish for it. I just don’t want annoying people sticking their noses in and prodding at our relationship.”  
  
Though the words Mimi said were cheesy as hell, it still made Bora’s heart race. It was all the reassurance she needed, and more. Now she completely understands why Mimi liked keeping their relationship from other people. And she’s completely fine with it. So, when Mimi asks her if she wants to announce their relationship in public, Bora just shakes her head slightly with a small smile on her lips.  
  
“There’s no need for that. I’m completely fine with how we are now.”  
  


OOOOO

  
  
Bora stirs awake in the middle of the night when she doesn’t feel Mimi beside her on the bed. It takes her all of two seconds to realize that the side Mimi was supposed to occupy was cold already, meaning, it has been a while since Mimi got up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Bora slowly gets up from the bed as well, intent on looking for her “missing” girlfriend.  
  
Still half-asleep, Bora drags her feet across the floor of their apartment towards the kitchen where she guesses her girlfriend would be. True enough, Mimi was in there. Bora was still a couple of feet away from the entranceway to the kitchen when she hears what might only be the clanging of pans and the scurrying of feet. Yawning, Bora finally steps foot inside the kitchen, only for her to be shocked into fully-awakening at the complete chaos that greeted her.  
  
Pans and dirtied dishes were scattered all over the sink, the air smelled of burnt food, flour and scraps of food and ingredients littered the counter, and Mimi, the mastermind of it all, stood before the stove where something was boiling and overflowing down the sides of the pot on the burner. Bora just gapes for a solid five minutes but as soon as Mimi yelps and holds her hand close to her chest, having frantically touched the pot without a pot holder or oven mitt, Bora wakes from her daze and springs into action. She turns the stove off and pulls Mimi towards the sink where she places the other woman’s injured hand under running water.  
  
After a good minute or two, Bora turns off the faucet, grabbing one of the clean dish rags nearby and wrapping it gently around Mimi’s hand. She then pulls Mimi towards the table and makes her sit down on one of the chairs. With her hands on her waist and one of her eyebrows arched up to her hairline, Bora stands before Mimi, gaze questioning yet demanding.  
  
“Mind explaining to me what you’re doing making a mess out of our kitchen at 1 in the morning, hmmm? Jung Mimi?”  
  
Mimi’s lips stretch out into a wide smile and her eyes turn into those perfect crescents Bora loves so much as she leaps up from her seat to capture Bora in a warm, tight hug. She presses her body snug against Bora’s and buries her face into the crook of Bora’s neck. Bora almost melts at her girlfriend’s actions. Almost.  
  
“Okay. This is cute and you’re cute, and I love you so much. But that doesn’t change the fact that I asked you a question and I’m expecting an answer, Jung.”  
  
Mimi pulls back a little, her lips puckered a little bit and set into a deep frown. She looks way too cute for her own good, Bora thinks to herself, and she does squeal a bit inside, but she remains stoic on the outside. They stare at each other for a while, and when it becomes obvious to Mimi that Bora won’t let the matter go, a sigh falls from her lips as he buries her face into the crook of Bora’s neck again.  
  
“Happy birthday, Love. I wanted to cook for you but as you can see, everything is a mess. I now admit that I am a liiiiiiiiiiittle bit lacking when it comes to skills in the kitchen.”  
  
While Bora does chuckle at Mimi’s poor attempt at a joke, the thought of Mimi going out of her way to cook for Bora on her birthday left a bigger impact on the younger woman. Tears pool at Bora’s eyes as she wraps her arms around Mimi as well, hugging her girlfriend tight as she lets her tears roll down her cheeks, a choked sob leaving her lips. Mimi pulls back to look at Bora when she hears the other woman sniffle.  
  
“Wait, oh my God. Are you crying?”  
  
Bora wanted to smack the sense out of Mimi when the latter chuckles while she sobs. Can you really blame Bora for crying though? Here was Mimi, who is infamous for being an immature asshole always causing trouble, waking up in the middle of the night to prepare food for Bora because it’s her birthday. Mimi may be a jerk, but she’s Bora’s jerk and she’s the sweetest person Bora has ever met. Mimi, after laughing some more at Bora’s expense, finally hugs Bora again and guides her head to lay on her shoulder, patting her head affectionately. Bora could still detect the amusement in Mimi’s voice, but Mimi’s words were enough to warm her heart.  
  
“I’m sorry for laughing at you, Love. I just can’t help it ‘cause you looked so cute. I’m sorry my food doesn’t look good. I think they won’t even taste that good as well. But I really wanted to cook for you and maybe surprise you for today. The surprise is obviously a bust, but hey, I atleast was able to cook without burning our place down. I love you Bora, happy birthday.”  
  
A huge grin breaks out on Bora’s lips as she pulls back to look Mimi in the eyes. She cups Mimi’s face gently, wide smile still on her lips, and Mimi smiles back. Slowly, they lean in towards each other. Bora’s eyes close of their own accord and she saw Mimi’s slowly close as well. When their lips finally met, a contented sigh slips past Bora’s lips as she wraps her arms around Mimi’s shoulders.  
  
“You wanna eat now? Some midnight snacks every once in a while isn’t that bad,” Mimi says when they break away from the kiss. Bora smiles and nods her head. “Cool. Go take a seat again while I prepare the food.”  
  
Bora does as she was told and she just watched affectionately as Mimi bustled about the kitchen, getting plates for her food and putting the food on the plates. Mimi didn’t cook much. There was an omelet, japchae, the birthday staple seaweed soup and some rice. The appearance and presentation of the food could use some improvement, and the taste too, but for Bora, it was one of the best meals she has had in her entire life. Yes, the food was mediocre, but sitting there and enjoying the meal prepared for her by Mimi while the two of them comfortably talked about anything and everything under the sun made the whole experience unforgettable for Bora.  
  
Once they were done, Bora stood up to clean up the plates but got the surprise of her life when Mimi gently pushed her to sit back down, insisting that she would do the cleaning instead. Bora’s brows rise to her hairline and she gapes at Mimi, who only scoffs at the disbelief that’s no doubt displayed on her face. Jung Mimi, for the very first time ever, not arguing with her on who has to do the dirty dishes and even VOLUNTEERING to do them herself was beyond shocking for Bora.  
  
A dish rag thrown to her face breaks Bora from her shocked daze and, with the rag now clutched tightly in her hands, Bora sends Mimi a glare. Mimi just shrugs and chuckles playfully at her.  
  
“I just thought you might need some wake up call,” Mimi says unapologetically as she turns her back on Bora to face all of the dirty dishes in the sink.  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
“I am. But you still love me anyway.”  
  
Bora rolls her eyes when Mimi turns to look at her with a cheeky grin. But the corners of her lips turn up into an adoring smile as she watched Mimi start with her task.  
  
“Yeah. I really, really do.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Song used was Rain by Taeyeon. I dunno the literal English translation of the song so I used the one I saw here: http://www.kpoplyrics.net/taeyeon-rain-lyrics-english-romanized.html


End file.
